


Confessions of a Romantic Nature

by SerSparklefingers



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerSparklefingers/pseuds/SerSparklefingers
Summary: Todd muses on the nature of his relationship with Robyn, thankful that they can enjoy the one another's company without prying eyes or judging whispers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These two are oc's thought up between myself and a friend of mine. Originally, Robyn was my own creation, but I thought he could use a friend. Luckily, I myself had a friend on standby to provide me with just that. Set in the Dragon Age universe, these two are escaped mages who were separated but have now thankfully been reunited at Skyhold. Also just to clarify, Robyn is a blind necromancer and Todd is a shapeshifter, often preferring to appear as a fox. I do have some other fics that go in to their interactions within the circle, but I wasn't entirely happy with them. I may or may not try and clean those up so that they're fit for human consumption. Regardless, I know many people may not be interested in these two, seeing as this fic is purely self-indulgent fluff, but I hope that if you do give them a chance that it will provide you with an entertaining distraction at the very least. I hope you enjoy!

"The more you persist, the less inclined I am to do what you want." There was a huff by his ear and the sound of scurrying before Todd returned to his usual human self.

"Someone isn't a morning person."

" Someone would be more appreciative if you joined them in bed rather than poking your wet nose in their ear." He chuckled, making just enough space in the small bed for Todd to climb in beside him. "And besides, you should know I dont appreciate being woken up so early. We've been together long enough now."

'Together'. It had been long enough since their reunion and declarations of love for Todd to adjust to their newfound relationship, and yet he was still giddy at the very mention of it.

"You sound like my wife, the way we bicker." He remarked good naturedly, nestling down beside the elf and pressing their foreheads together. It was silly, but he'd often wondered about a life outside the circle. He assumed he would be married at this age to a pretty girl, maybe have his own shop somewhere to make an honest living to support his ever growing family. Never had he dreamed he would be laying in bed next to one very beautiful (male) elf who could so happen to raise up battlefields of fallen soldiers if it took his fancy. And yet here he was, pressing soft kisses to his lips.

The peaceful silence encircling them turned contemplative on Robyn's part.

"What? You know I get nervous when you're this quiet." Todd chuckled, his nerves ever so slightly on edge. Had he touched upon a sensitive issue?

Without warning, and nimble as ever, Robyn pressed Todd flat on his back in order to straddle his waist. It wasn't something Todd particularly minded. 

"I'm... Glad you mentioned it. I'd never considered marriage before. Then again, I'd never dreamed I would find someone quite like you, patient as you are with me and my shortcomings. I just want you to know I appreciate everything you do for me. And it goes without saying that I love you." His blush was betrayed by the unnatural paleness of his skin. Todd couldn't help but grin at him.

"So what you're saying is, you want me to make an honest man out of you?" He grinned, unable to hide the smugness from his voice as he ran a hand up the inside of Robyn's thigh.

"That's not it at all and you know it!" Robyn squawked. It was adorable how shy the elf could be when it came to matters of the heart, preferring to show his love through actions rather than words. "You're lucky I adore you." 

Todd knew it.


End file.
